Weeks
by gaki 0
Summary: AU: Bulma's weeks on Namek bring unexpected events which alter her entire adventure on the little planet. Teaming up with a murderous Saiyan had never been part of the plan. Inspired by Blue & Black Oneshot theme.
1. Unexpected Visitor

Weeks

* * *

Weeks. It was beginning to feel like absolute weeks since they had left me. Luckily enough, genius that I am, I had remembered to pack a nifty capsule home. At least I haven't gone this whole time without bathing. I bet those boys smell awful!

The feel of all these tiny bubbles against my skin is so refreshing. I close my eyes and lower my hair into the steaming water. Continuing my descent, I let my head sink until the water is lightly lapping just below the corner of my eyes. All outside noise is muffled as I stare tranquilly at the stark white ceiling. My ears only pick up a light static noise and the distant thudding of my own heart.

Although this planet has been excruciatingly boring for me, I have to admit I couldn't find this type of solitude at home. I seem to be constantly interrupted when I try to work; its either my over friendly mother, corporate types asking about mass production or my own adventurous needs disrupting my work days. In this type of isolation, I would be forced to concentrate on my inventions. Too bad all I brought was scrap parts for dragonball trackers. I'll just have to force myself to treat this like a vacation from invention.

But what am I saying, this is an adventure to bring back my one and only love who was stolen from me by the hand of absolute evil! "That little midget will pay for what he has done," I say to the empty bathroom. Well, actually he probably won't, at least not by my hand. I guess getting the snot beat out of you by a boy and getting your tail cut off by a wimp is partial payment.

Even though I am soaking in this steaming hot tub, a chill runs up my spine. It's like thinking about that evil twerp will bring him crashing down my door. My 'faithful' friends and I had seen his pod crashing to this oddly colored planet right after we landed. They also said something was here that was much stronger, but I have run out of boyfriends for the other guy to kill. I have all my fear and hatred in reserve for that pint sized maniac. A creepy feeling tugs at the back of my mind, and I begin to feel exposed submerged in my bubble bath.

I slowly rise in the water and peer around the small bathroom. I see my fluffy pink towel draped over the sink, my matching slippers next to the tub, and the door still closed. Nothing out of the ordinary. I put a hand to my chest and sigh in relief. I close my eyes and force myself to change my train of thought. Soon I will be welcoming my Yamcha back to life and securing his affections for life. I will be such a hot heroine: rich, smart and beautiful. Who could wish for more? Just as I began to relax again, a jarring noise erupts from outside my bathroom.

I suck in my breath involuntary. And fear tries to take hold of me. I listen to the empty air, hoping to divulge some information in its stagnant presence. I hold air in my lungs and stare at the door knob with full concentration. I could hear a pin drop, if that were possible. Then another shuffling noise emerges from inside my temporary home. I stand up slowly and cringe as my displacement causes the water to slosh in the tub. The room feels exceptionally cold as I wrap my towel around myself and mechanically step into my slippers. As I turn the doorknob, I hear the lock disengage with a hollow click. My teeth clench together and I curse every small noise I produce. Another noise emerges from beyond the short hallway before me, but I recognize it immediately.

'The fridge,' I whisper to myself as my fear evaporates. The boys must be back. My relief is quickly replaced with anger. They could've knocked on my door to let me know they were back. Jerks! They had nearly scared me to death. I puff out my chest and prepare a thorough lecture as I stomp down the hallway.

First I see the cabinet doors lying on the floor in disarray, then the fridge door wide open. Geez, they were raised in a barn! I pull my eyebrows together in anger. I force an end of my towel into the crevice created by my breasts, put my hands on my hips and begin loudly, "Our resources aren't infinite!" Walking to the fridge door, I slam it shut and continue, "And what's with going Tarzan on these doors?"

A deep chuckling begins behind me. Gohan's voice hadn't broken yet, and I am pretty sure Krillin's never has. Goosebumps form on my arms as I unwillingly turn to identify the culprit. His eyes are already halfway through their appraisal of my body and his lips are turned into a suggestive smirk. I feel frozen in place. Like a deer about to get hit by a Mack truck. His eyes have found their way to mine, dominating and emotionless. Mine are drawn to his mouth as he takes a greedy bite from one of my apples.

The loud crunch wakes me from my state, and I run back to the hallway at a speed I didn't know I was capable of. I take a sharp right into my room, face the door, desperately force it shut and turn the small lock on the door knob. I stare wide eyed at the lock as I back away. I hit my bed with the back of my knees which fold as I sit. My breathing is in short, shallow breathes as I try and prepare myself for what is in store. The seconds tick by as I slowly regain my ability of cognitive thought.

My first thought, is why isn't he following me? Could the Saiyan actually have honor? I 'humph' at the thought as the agonizing faces of my dead friends nudge at my memory. My eyes flick to my dresser. I should get dressed. I stand and staying parallel to the door frame, I side step over to the pile of clothes I have set there. I let my towel drop and quickly pull on underwear, my black leotard pants and snap on my matching sports bra. Then in an act of absolute bravery I pull my shirt on, breaking my eye contact with the door for a split second. Then I return to my bed and hope that the man will just go away.

* * *

It seems like hours before I hear solid footsteps making their way towards my door. Each one causes me to tense even further until my muscles are condensed to a solid knot. Then the doorknob turns slightly, gets caught by the lock and with a cracking noise turns the remainder of the way. The door opens and in its place stands a solid mass of muscle. While looking at him through a small orb on Roshi's Island I was fully aware of his small stature, but as he stood looming before me, his height seemed immense. I swallowed a gulp of air and tried my damnedest to blend with my comforter. Unfortunately, I am no chameleon. I bet I stand out super well on a planet where I am the only girl in existence.

His voice is void of emotions as he bluntly asks, "Why are earthlings here." It sounded like a command, but apparently it was a question. I bit my bottom lip and downturned my eyes to a small blue flower on my bedspread. I heard him take a step forward and instinctively looked up. He brought a fist up into the air between us and loudly barked, "there's a hard way and an easy way, girl."

With my arms straight as an arrow, I brought my hands down on each of my knees. My face scrunched on its own accord as I accusatorily shouted, "You killed my boyfriend!" In response a dark, thick eyebrow shot up and a condescending smirk flashed on his face. Anger grappled with my fear and won as I temporarily forget my current predicament. "I'll get him back, you monster!"

"Monster, eh?" His canines showed brilliantly as he openly laughs at me. "I don't remember having the pleasure of killing on your mudball."

My fists squeeze tight. In frustration I retort, "Well you practically killed him."

He steps forward again and cocks his head to the side. "So your boything is alive after all."

I jump up in anger and slam a foot down impotently. "No!" When my eyes finally lock with his, my anger diminishes back to the overwhelming fear I had once held. I immediately sit back down and stare at my fists.

"And you're here for what," he begins to walk towards my dresser. Out of the corner of my eye I see him nudge my towel with his gold tipped boots. He then walks toward me again dragging my eyes to his face. Smirking cruelly, he continues, "entertainment?"

I feel my face tingling with a blush, and I am about to inform him of my genius when I barely stop myself. I can't tell him I invented a way to track the dragonballs. He is obviously here to get them, and we need them more than him! I shut my mouth and look to the side for inspiration.

I am pressed flat against the wall next to the door before I can begin to form an excuse for my presence. A small whimper escapes my throat and my head recoils from the whiplash. I close my eyes to steady the spinning and when I open them again, his face has transformed. I thought he was scary before, but apparently he was merely toying with me.

His eyes are no longer black and emotionless; they have hardened into two shinny coals. I could almost see my frightened reflection in their depths. They looked determined and ruthless and contained barely restrained force. I felt my body begin to quiver and somewhere in the back of my mind I felt embarrassed by my reaction. Where had fearless Bulma gone? I tried to rouse her, but she failed me. My stomach began to churn and I felt water begin to collect in my eyes.

His gripped tightened on my arms and he pressed me further into the wall. "Well, girl." He questioned with a furiously dangerous snarl. After he stopped talking I felt a rumbling in his chest which could only be described as a growl. If he were a dog, I am sure his hackles would be raised. My body hair stood at full attention in reaction to his threat.

By some miracle I was able to put together some form of thought. "Ship captain," I said in a squeaky voice I didn't recognize. Then swallowing hard I continued, "I pilot their ship."

He released me roughly and barked, "That's what they usually do, idiot." He then turned his back to me and I slumped to the ground as I lost my ability to stand. '

I had seen nature shows where the camera crew is nearly attacked by the creatures they are resolved to capture on film. I never understood their crazed need to get so close to the dangerous animals. I had thought they were action junkies. But the exhilaration I was now recovering from was all encompassing. I couldn't think about anything or anyone but Vegeta. It's like my full awareness had been stolen from me and driven by someone else, like at this moment I was returning to my own skin. All my menial problems like dead boyfriends, familial expectations and abandonment issues had dissolved in an instant. I took a disconnected breath still feeling like the Bulma I had known was far away. I heard rumbling above me and lifted my head to that direction. I made a small questioning noise and stared blankly before me.

He bent down in front of me and grabbed my chin with his gloved hands. His eyes had returned to unreadable blackness as he restated his question, "Do they have any?"

I looked down my nose at his hand and slowly pulled my chin up from his grasp. Pulling myself back to reality, I turned my head to look to his right and answered softly, "any what?"

Air whipped by my right ear and a crunching sound splintered next to my head. I scurried to the left and saw his hand fist deep in the wall. He retracted the hand and stood glowering before me. His fists gripped tightly on either side of his body; his jaw muscles clenched together. Apparently my innocent attempt had failed. I looked to the floor and dejectedly answered, "I don't know."

I was hauled to my feet by my now throbbing arm, but before he could release any threats I continued, "I haven't seen them since we got here, okay?" I tried to shrug off his grip. I looked at him in embarrassed irritation and then in a louder voice, "They haven't checked up on me!"

His eyes tightened into a scowl as he tried to ascertain the validity of my statement. He shoved me away by my arm and I collapsed onto my bed. He turned on a dime and left through the doorway. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and closed my eyes in relief.

* * *

I was woken, curled in a ball on top of my sheets, by a burning smell. Did I burn dinner again? I thought to myself. I opened my eyes frantically and saw a thin stream of smoke rising from my comforter. Then as if my magic a beam of light shot right next to my face and lit another tuft of cotton on fire. I jumped up in fright and looked around the room to see a self satisfied Saiyan smirking at me.

He tossed an object on the bed next to me and demanded to know what it was. I looked down at the object in anticipatory fear. Shit, I thought to myself as I looked at the dragonball tracker. I picked it up and turned it around in my hands. Attempting to stall I asked, "where did you find this old thing?" I looked up through my eyelashes at my capsule houseguest. He didn't look entertained. I scooted to the side of the bed and stretched my hands to the sky slowly. He still stood before me impassively. Damnit, that usually distracts men. I unconsciously bit my bottom lip and then released it when I recognized the motion. "Um…" I started to say.

"Stop stalling women," his voice was layered: obviously tinged with anger and frustration but buried deep was excitement. I cringed slightly at the recognition. In an overly confident tone he continued, "Confirm what seven things that contraption is locating."

My eyes snapped to his as I attempted the impossible. "Locating. What?" letting out a soft, uncomfortable laugh I tried again, "No, no." Hold up the tracker I released my most dazzling smile and added, "this is a clock."

He seems calm but not convinced. He lets out a patronizing humph and roughly says, "Bullshit." Then stepping closer and releasing a dazzling smirk of his own, he continues, "Show me how it works."

I pause for a moment as I recognize the satisfaction radiating from the man. I almost want to help him. He killed Yamcha! I remind myself. Wait, no he didn't. I bit the side of my cheek while deep in thought. Well, he brought about the death of my boyfriend. With the blame clarified, I scowl at the stocky Saiyan and petutantly say, "I don't know how it works." Then in practiced clumsiness, I let the tracker roll from my hand and bounce painfully to the ground.

The clattering sound echoes in the room as a snarl erupts from Vegeta. He is standing inches from my face in less than a second. He growls something unintelligible which causes me to freeze. I even stop breathing. I once again feel like a prey animal, only not quite as majestic as a deer this time. More like a mouse being cornered by a lion. He barely pries his teeth apart and throatily says, "pick …. It … up." I do as asked without thought and hand him the object which is now in two pieces. It has split at the seams and a few small springs are bouncing out from its internals. He looks at me with unadulterated hatred and raising his lip in disgust he says, "fix it."

I open my mouth to say that I can't, but he grabs my throat. His hand practically encircles my entire neck. He doesn't apply pressure, but he doesn't have to in order to get the desired result. "Don't fucking toy with me." He looks rabid and I don't have the nerve to lie anymore. I nod my head in a barely visible motion and he releases his hold of me. Turning away from me, I see him taking deep calming breathes. Looking down at the broken tracker, I acknowledge that I am indeed my own worst enemy.

* * *

AN: My response to Blue & Blacks "Weeks" OneShot theme. I could continue it…but then there is probably little chance that I would actually finish any of my stories. Sorry.


	2. His Past

His Past

* * *

"Done." I say in exasperation to my one person audience. For the last thirty minutes my short, dangerous guest has been staring at me while I fixed the dragonball tracker I broke. I stood up, placed one hand on my hip and the other outstretched with the prized tracker in my hand. "Now are you going to leave?" I tried to stay strong and unafraid. I've been told that wild animals can smell fear.

He ripped the device from my hand and pressed the top button once. I stood on my tip toes and looked at the display. Four of the dragonballs were gathered together and moving towards a fifth. I reflexively took a quick breath, stepped closer and absently said, "Who has all those?"

When I looked up at Vegeta his eyes were dark and angry. They had once again developed into hard coals. I felt like cowering under his glare, but I remained strong. As I stared into his eyes imploringly, I realized that the man could mask emotion completely from his face, but failed utterly with his eyes. I wonder if no one ever got close enough to realize that before.

"Frieza," he said with barely restrained fury. His hands are balled tightly into fists. I look at them and wonder why he always wore gloves. Does he not want to get his hands dirty? I questioned comically and then when the implication of that question dawned on me, I felt sick. Blood probably is hard to wash off.

I looked at him with eyebrows raised, "right." And then turning away from him, I sat on my work chair pulled on some socks. He was still staring intently at the tracker. It looked as if he were hatching a devious plot that I wanted no part of, "well, you've got your work cut out for yourself." His eyes snapped to me as I finished my sentence with disjointed words, "don't ya?"

"You're coming with me." His words were void of emotion. They were commanding. He was standing in front of me with his chest pushed out and head held high. He looked as if he had never been denied anything, and that he wasn't going to start now.

"What?" I held my palms up in defense. "No, no, you're confused. I'm no warrior."

He humphed at me as if that statement was completely obvious. "You're a pilot." He stated matter-of-factly. And stepping forward he continued, "You pathetic earthlings aren't leaving this planet with one of my dragonballs."

"Our ship was destroyed," I say desperately. He clearly doesn't believe me. I sag in defeat and all air leaves my lungs. I am like a bull in a china shop. I can't stop myself from getting into trouble. I try to be casual as I pulled on my boots. In as convincing of a voice as possible I said, "We would never steal your dragonballs, Vegeta." As his name left my lips, a chill ran through my body. Like a child who says a bad word in front of their parents. I looked down at my boots.

"There are other ways to assure that from happening." His tone was both threatening and mischievous. He looks like he would love to act out his statement.

I looked up at him pleadingly. It didn't work.

* * *

At first I just screamed. Yeah, Yamcha had flown me around before. Cradled in his warm grasp I had enjoyed the adventure of the speed. I had loved the feeling of air whipping through my hair and stinging my eyes. This was completely different. Thrown over this oaf's hard armor covered shoulder while traveling at neck breaking speeds was awful!

I squirmed while trying to find a position where these shoulder pads on steroids didn't poke me incessantly. What the hell is the use of these things anyway, surely it wasn't just for style's sake.

He yelled at me with an annoyed tone, "I'll drop you if you don't stop." I rolled my eyes and attempted to find the impossible: a comfortable position.

Suddenly, I was free falling. I waved my hands and feet through the air frantically. I screamed louder than I had ever screamed before. And yet, the ground approached faster and faster. Absently I wonder if I had reached terminal velocity and if terminal velocity was the same on Namek as on Earth. I shook my head, closed my eyes tightly and braced myself for the impact that would surely kill me. Just as I could almost smell the scent of the grass I was to be flattened against, he plucked me from my descent.

For a split second, I feel like he had saved me. He was a hero! I was clinging to him like a baby monkey. I reveled in the heat radiating from his body through the hard armor; I rejoiced in his firm arms. Then I heard his demonstrative laugh. He swung me up over his shoulder again, and I was once again being poked by his stupid armor. This time I didn't try and find a better position. I didn't want to be dropped again, but even more, I didn't want to be saved by him again. It was disturbing.

* * *

Abruptly, we came to a screeching halt. The stop was so fast I felt like I had hit a brick wall. He barked, "silence" at me and then descended slowly. As I was unceremoniously dropped on my feet, I looked around curiously. Nothing. I saw nothing but deserted terrain with beautiful lakes separating jutting mountains and little islands. A nice vacation spot if you liked complete isolation. I looked at my companion. I guess some girls wouldn't mind being isolated with this guy. I shook the thought from my head and reminded myself, he killed your boyfriend! Sort of.

While I corrected myself, Vegeta strutted to the edge of the water and shot a beam of energy towards a space in the sky above him. I looked up and saw a pink monstrosity falling to the water. Ok, it wasn't going to be hard to side with Vegeta on this one. He was hideous. Not that I always judge on appearances, but really. This guy was not only a girlish color, but he was disgustingly fat with little pustules all over. There was no way he could be good! I doubt Vegeta has any upstanding citizens as acquaintances anyway. I blocked out the thought that I was now an acquaintance of the Saiyan. The pink blob fell into the water and then emerged a few seconds later. I darted behind a boulder as he pulled himself onto the shore and stood to address his attacker.

Vegeta spoke before the pink one had a chance. "Long time no see, Dodoria." Vegeta stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest showing his complete mastery of the situation, while Dodoria stood undignified and dripping from his recent swim.

"So, you're the one who attacked me." His voice sounded affected; similar to mine when around the marauding Saiyan. He was trying a little too hard to sounds in control. I knew the blob was scared and judging from the excitement dancing in Vegeta's eyes, he had every right to be frightened. I ducked down behind the boulder even further and tried to blend with the Namek environment, but I could still here their tense conversation.

"I've been waiting for you to separate yourself from Frieza and Zarbon." Vegeta said with supreme confidence. He then gave a wicked smile. "I'll tear you limb from limb," he added with a little too much anticipatory pleasure in his voice for my comfort.

"Did you forget that you are just a weak Saiyan?" Dodoria scowled and gave a pitiful laugh that I imagine he wanted to sound threatening. "Just give me your scouter," he reached out his palm and continued, "and I'll let you live."

Vegeta removed the scouter from his face and looked at it with feigned interest. "That explains why you weren't able to detect me," his confidence seemed to grow even larger, if that were even possible. "Fine, take it." He released it from his hand and it landed with a dull thud.

Dodoria's face relaxed slightly as he took a step forward. "So you're finally learning to be obedient," he gave a small chuckle. "I was thinking I would have to teach you another lesson. But your fear kicked in, eh?"

I turned to look at Vegeta's reaction and was reminded of his tiny stature as he stood next to the pink man. The two men seemed to know each other well enough to hate each other thoroughly. A small part of me feared that the Saiyan would lose as had obviously happened in the past. I wonder what type of lessons the fat man taught Vegeta. I imagine they were painful and embarrassing memories for the smaller man.

Then Vegeta's white boot came down upon the scouter with a satisfying crunch. Dodoria's mouth flew open to object, but Vegeta spoke first. "I don't need it," his eyebrow shot up as he continued; "I learn to locate and measure kis without a scouter." That's how he found me, I cursed to myself. I knew that Krillin and Gohan had no idea Vegeta could track kis. I bit my lip in fear of my friends and continued to watch the two mercenaries. The Saiyan threw his head back in a satisfied chuckle and added, "You could never master such a technique, and with this advantage I'll pick you off one by one." He looked absolutely thrilled while taunting the larger man. It reminded me that he truly was evil. "Why don't you attack me?" Vegeta said in mock innocence and then leaned in a little and said, "ah, You saw how I got rid of Cui and now you're afraid?" I was glad I didn't see how Vegeta handled the man named Cui.

Dodoria looked absolutely enraged. He threw his arms up and slammed them down like a petulant child. He released a gigantic blast while screaming at Vegeta, "Don't mock me!" The light temporary blinded me and once my eyes corrected I saw Dodoria puffing from his exertion. The blob then smiled in satisfaction and began to chuckle in victory. I felt panic escalate inside me as I failed to locate the Saiyan. Being lugged around by Vegeta was one thing, but I definitely didn't want to be at the whim of Dodoria. Somehow it was different, I didn't have time to think of why. I crunched down even smaller behind the boulder and began to pray that I wouldn't be seen. But with morbid fascination I couldn't take my eyes off the scene.

Suddenly, Vegeta appeared behind the man. "That won't work anymore, you've underestimated me." Joy shot through me as I realized he was okay, but then I squished the feeling instantly. He's your enemy, idiot. Vegeta grabbed one of the pink guy's wrists and then grabbed the other as Dodoria swung it around frantically. Pulling his arms behind him at an awkward angle, I heard cracking noises that made my stomach flip. "I nearly died on Earth," Vegeta said too confidently. I began to wonder how that would be threatening at this moment, but then he continued. "And when a Saiyan almost dies his strength increases immensely." Well, that statement explains his confidence. Saiyans really were bred to fight and kill. Revolted, I turned away and shut my eyes. "Now, you need to Die," I heard Vegeta say flatly.

I never was disturbed when Goku and Yamcha fought, but Vegeta displayed a certain amount of cruelty I couldn't stomach. I just tried to block out the torturous noises being emitted by the larger man. I don't know why Vegeta felt it necessary to toy with his victims, but I understood shortly.

The man called Dodoria began in a constrained and pleading voice, "Please Vegeta, I can tell you a secret about Planet Vegeta." This egomaniac has a planet? I thought to myself in disbelief. I heard panicked breathing and turned to look at the suffering man. Vegeta had released him and was staring at him in bored expectation. One of his pink arms fell limply to his side; his shoulder protruded from its normal position to jut out in front of his chest. Blood was running down the arm in thick, fleshy driblets. I put a hand over my mouth in horror as he continued, "Frieza, he destroyed your planet." He paused to spit a mouthful of blood onto the ground. The blood seeped into Namek and became indistinguishable on the bright blue grass. "It wasn't a meteor. It was clear that in time you would lead your people to revolt against Frieza."

I'm not sure why Dodoria thought this was his ticket away from death. It seemed like a way to enrage the smaller man. I looked at Vegeta closely and although I was absolutely shocked by what I had just learned, Vegeta looked unmoved. Dodoria began to hover and back away from his would be murderer while saying, "Since you're a combative genius, Frieza didn't want to waste you, so he did it while you were away." Flattery will get you nowhere, I thought to myself. I am also pretty sure Vegeta doesn't need any more reasons to think he is god's gift to mankind or uh, Saiyankind.

Vegeta raised a lip in revulsion and responded coldly, "I don't care about that." Stepping towards the now retreating man he angrily yelled, "I only regret being a slave all my life!" Then with a quick movement of his arm, Vegeta sent a blast at the man who then practically dissolved into dust.

As he basked in the glory of his victory, I sat on the ground and thought about what I had learned. Yeah, so I already knew he was a Prince, but I didn't know he had been enslaved his whole life. How horrible, no wonder he's damaged goods! And his entire planet and race had been destroyed, but then he didn't seem to care about that. I wonder if he actually doesn't care, no one is that cruel, right? But then again he is still working for the man that destroyed it all or maybe he's collecting the dragonballs for himself. I snuck a peak at the Saiyan, who to my surprise was now staring right back at me. I shot him a weary smile.

On his approach he authoritatively said, "Any dragonballs your friends find are mine." He pointed an index finger at his chest. Then in a more teasing tone he continued, "They wouldn't risks the life of their faithful captain now would they?" He smirked evilly and then bent down to pick me up.

"No, wait!" I attempted to delay the inevitable. Then standing with an equally arrogant stance I demanded, "Why do you want the dragonballs?" He looked at me as if he had no incentive to answer. He was right, what would answering my question do for him. I am sure my face got the expression of a spoiled child as I continued to probe for the answer. "Are you collecting them for Frieza?"

His eyes narrowed. Vegeta stood up straight and proud before answering. In confident arrogance he began, "I will become immortal and defeat that lizard tyrant!"

Immortal, I thought to myself. What an awful wish. "Everyone you know would die," I blurt out before I could stop myself. "Why don't you wish for your race and planet to be resurrected?" I would have heard his animalistic growling if I was standing closer to him. But all I saw was an absolutely pissed off and dangerous man. I bit the side of my cheek and looked at the dirt next to my feet. Why do I care about his wish? Suddenly, I was hauled up and thrown over his shoulder. I made an oomph noise and then mustered the courage to ask him another question his prospective wish produced. "Do you really not care about your planet and all?"

His grip tightened on the back of my knee to the point of pain. I grimaced as he flatly responded, "No."

There was no doubt in his voice, but I wish I could have seen his eyes for better judgment. Giving up, I pulled out the dragonball tracker from the inside of my vest and clicked the top and only button. Although I wasn't physically comfortable in this position, I was becoming more mentally accustomed to it. Staring at the screen I saw that the four dragonballs had met up with the fifth one and were now traveling to some distant location. I cleared my throat and said, "Frieza has five now." In dismay I mumbled, "I'll never get Yamcha back." Between Frieza and Vegeta, it would be practically impossible to get one wish for myself.

"They can't track the Namekian's ki now." He chuckled deeply and I felt the vibrations through his armor, "They're dead in the water."

It shouldn't have comforted me, but I felt more at ease after he spoke. "Okay," I sighed, "but they still have five." Apparently, Vegeta had to pick off the other group one by one. This scared me, because in my mind he was on par with Goku. Who was the strongest guy alive, ever! But, I still wasn't sure if Goku could have defended Earth from his Saiyan counterpart alone. And given what Vegeta said about Saiyans growing stronger after near death experiences, that would mean him and Goku would be a lot stronger. I wish I had gotten in contact with my father to see if Goku was coming to help us, we could really use his help here. But still Vegeta wouldn't face the group head on, so maybe Goku would only give us a slight edge. Not enough to defeat both Frieza and Vegeta. I looked at the small of Vegeta's back while continuing my musing. But now Vegeta couldn't transform into that gigantic monkey because he had lost his tail. I absently wondered if that threw off his balance.

My daydreaming was interrupted. "Stop pouting and point me in direction of one of the two I can find," he barked at me.

That really did make me pout. I twisted my waist a little and stuffed the tracker back into my vest. Pointing to my left, I said, "that way." Before I could retract my arm, we were zooming through the air at an impossible speed. I had come to learn that it was either all or nothing with Vegeta.

* * *

AN: Yep, I decided to continue the story! Thanks for reading. I would love to hear from you, yes you!


	3. One Down, Six to Go!

One down, Six to go?

* * *

I had thought that Krillin and Gohan treated me badly in their abandonment. And I suppose if they hadn't left me alone for so long, there would have been less of a chance of Vegeta discovering me. As I was deposited roughly onto the rocky soil outside of a small Namekian village, I was reminded that their treatment paled in comparison to the way this barbarian monkey treated me.

I shot a glare in his direction and he received it as if he were expecting some form of retaliation. I absolutely hate being carried like a sack of potatoes. I might even hate it more than I hate the offender who cares me around like a sack of potatoes. I stood up and brushed the brown sand from my butt, and sighed. This would only come out if I washed it. Damnit, now I am going to look like a complete klutz!

Turning to the village the Saiyan was approaching, it dawned on me that there were worst fates. Jogging lightly to catch up, I cautiously said, "Hey." Not catching his attention, I jumped in front of him, turned around and began walking backwards. "So, why don't you let me handle this one, kay?" I tried to sound nonchalant and added one of my gorgeous smiles for good measure. I knew if Vegeta got his way with these villagers, most of them would be dead.

He looked at me with a bored expression. "Handle?" He snorted at mentioning the word. "Woman, you couldn't handle your way out of a grimolt." He seemed very satisfied by his comment and his confident smirk confirmed it. I wasn't sure what a 'grimolt' was, but I clearly understood the implication.

I quickly retorted, "I can handle myself in, out and all over a grimolt!" His face seemed fairly calm in comparison to his usual irate demeanor, so I counted this as a victory. The beautiful heroine strikes again. But the victory was short lived as my heel caught a jutting rock, and I went tumbling down. Trying to catch myself, I planted my elbows on the rough ground and was rewarded with scrapes on each. Now I know that falling on your own accord is more painful than being thrown down. I pulled up one of my elbows and blew a stream of air on it to dull the pain. It didn't work.

I looked up at Vegeta sheepishly and he chuckled, "clearly." His eyebrows had relaxed and his ever present smirk was twisted with entertainment rather than disdain. He then reeled back the expression to indifference and continued on his path towards the unsuspecting villagers.

What kind of life had this man lead where he couldn't even show his own amusement? He had said that he was a slave, how awful. I shook my head lightly and berated my interest. Vegeta killed your boyfriend…sort of. But to be honest since I had fixed the tracker, he hadn't been horrible to be around. At least not horrible to me, I clarified as I remembered Dodoria's fate. And apart from proclaiming that I was coming with him and carrying me here like a sack of potatoes … what am I saying? The man doesn't try to kill me for a few hours and suddenly he's okay to be around. No, he's a murderer and I have to help these green people!

I jumped up quickly and caught up with him just in time to see the first frightened Namekian. Before Vegeta could begin his rampage, I waved and gave an uncomfortably happy introduction. "Hello, Namekian." I walked towards the tall green guy and loudly said, "I'm Bulma." I looked sideways at my 'partner' who was watching me with narrowed eyes. I continued as if I wasn't intimidated by the flame haired man beside me. "Have I got a gift for you!" I said in a cheerful voice and adding a wink for good measure.

I dug around in my vest pocket and took out a capsule named 'fridge.' Throwing it to the ground, a full sized fridge popped into existence startling both Namekians and Saiyans alike. I brought my hand to my head. Damnit, Vegeta didn't know about that technology yet. I keep on getting myself into more trouble here. I looked at the bronze man beside me and confirmed his interest in my father's capsulation invention.

The Namekian stared at me in bewilderment as I bent down, opened the fridge door and plucked out an orange can of soda. "This is my favorite drink," I said in a frighteningly chipper tone. I handed one drink to the green guy and tossed another to the scowling Prince. Vegeta caught it deftly and glared intently at me. The Namekian looked at the drink with cautious interest and turned it upside down through his investigation. I bit my lip to keep from chuckling at his ignorance and then turned to Vegeta. The Saiyan was holding the can tightly as if he were about to squeeze the life from it. Through clenched teeth I said, "Fine, I'll take it." After prying the can from the angry man's grasp, I turned back to the villager. "You pop the top like this," then I opened the can. My eyes darted from his can to his face in expectation. When he didn't comply, I rolled my eyes in annoyance and handed him my can. "Here, you can have mine." I tried to keep my voice nice, but the green guy's inability to act was bothering me.

He handed me his unopened drink and quietly said, "Thank you." Then he brought it to his lips and sipped a tiny sip. His face immediately recoiled in disgust. "Yuck," he spat the words out with absolutely no appreciation for my favorite drink. My annoyance grew even stronger.

I threw my unopened can to the ground and placing my hands on my hips, I shouted with attitude, "That's the best thing you'll ever taste, bud." I ran my fingers through my hair with exaggerated attitude. The nerve of this green freak. I was about to continue my tirade when I heard his condescending voice behind me.

"Try not to kill him," he concluded his sentence with another smirk. I was beginning to hate that look and unfortunately, it seemed to be his only means of expressing himself.

My frustration took hold of me and I cocked back my foot for a decisive strike. The orange can went soaring into the air and struck one of the tiny homes of the villagers. The can busted open and sprayed a large collection of Namekians gathered around a fat one carrying a wooden stick.

"What do you want," the shakey but authoritative voice of the stick welding Namekian said. The big guy's eyes were glued to Vegeta with distrust and fear. Apparently, I didn't draw any attention from the locals. They must be asexual or something, I catered to my ego.

Then, my shoulders slumped as I recognized my ridiculous actions. I was like a tyrant trying to push my soda on an unsuspecting local. I smiled guiltily at the man that was obviously their leader. I walked towards him and extending a hand, I used my business introductory voice, "Bulma Briefs at your service." He looked at my hand for a split second and then his eyes returned to the imposing looking man who had now positioned himself behind me. I retracted my hand and looking at the leader, I turned to introduce my intimidating companion. I placed my hand on one of Vegeta's crossed arms. "This is my bodyguard. I heard there are ruffians about so I hired the meanest looking guy I could find." Midsentence, Vegeta flinched away from me as if I had burned him, which didn't add much to the legitimacy of my story. I tried to cover, "not much of a people person." I turned back to the fat green guy. "Anyway," I said offhandedly. "I am here to collect a dragonball!"

The village leader dragged his eyes to my brilliantly cheerful face. I smiled wider. In a slow calculated voice he began, "What will your wishes be?" It seemed like he didn't want to ask the question, but was forced to out of some obligation.

Wishes! As in more than one, I couldn't help but twist my head to see Vegeta's reaction. Of course there wasn't one to be seen; he just stared at the Namekian cruelly. With uncontrollable joy in my voice I answered, "I have some friends to wish back to life!"

"And?" He said expectantly.

I slowly answered "a never ending supply of strawberries." My voice tilted up at the end as if I were asking a question rather than answering one. My childhood wish wasn't entirely foolish. Some starving person could use those strawberries. But two wishes, that's amazing!

"And?" The man's fist had tightened on his wooden staff.

I swallowed hard as I racked my brain for a plausible third wish. I cringed as I told him my old fall back wish from my teenage years. "The perfect boyfriend," I answered in a sheepish voice. Embarrassment consumed me, and I didn't dare turn to see the mocking face of Vegeta behind me.

"Those last two are frightfully silly young lady," the elder said mournfully. Relief flooded me because I didn't have to come up with anymore wishes. Then I realized that all three parties could get their wishes. If we could manage to could along, I specified. I wonder what Frieza's wish would be? The fat one was looking at me skeptically and then he continued. "All dragonball seekers must first pass a test."

I respond immediately with great confidence. "I'm a great test taker!" One of the reasons I was able to skip school so much, other than the fact that I am a genius.

I assured myself that if Vegeta wasn't looming over us, the crowd would have been charmed immediately by my wonderful personality. "You must prove yourself worthy by an act of great kindness." His chin was held high and a look of doubt was casted on his green features.

"Of course I can do that!" I felt further explanation was necessary. "I'm totally altruistic." Then I thought about the act of kindness I had shown the soda drinking Namekian. That didn't exactly display my caring nature. I thought about how Peace Corps members usually built things for primitive societies. "I could build a school," and reaching into my vest, I pulled out a small case full of capsules. Opening it, I perused my selection.

Vegeta stepped in front of me and said, "Let's not and say we did." Then he began to crackle with energy, and he lowered his voice to a menacingly deep rumble, "Just hand over the dragonball old man."

Now it wouldn't be that hard to perform an act of great kindness, I thought to myself in exasperation. This guy's first reaction to everything was violence. I looked down at the small case in my hands and rolled my eyes. Now, I had packed my little capsule case with the assumption that I would find myself in a tight spot so I knew exactly which capsule to reach for. I grabbed the little one labeled 'smoke bombs' and threw it to the ground between the warring races.

With a poof, the entire area was covered in a dense black fog. I ran into it and dodging the green men, I entered the small house I had pelted with my orange can of soda. Looking around I saw an uncomfortable looking bed to my right and a table to my left. I heard another poof behind me as the successive deluge of smoke bombs rained down on the unsuspecting men outside. I just hoped that Vegeta would stay calm and not interpret this as a Namek attack. I whipped out the dragonball tracker and clicked the top botton twice. The dragonball was located about twenty feet to my right. It must be in the neighboring home.

As I tried to exit but the doorway was blocked by the wide frame of my least favorite Saiyan. Smoke was bellowing behind him in what looked like an epic shot from a war movie. I gulped air down and holding the tracker straight out for him to see I said, "It's next door." He grunted in affirmation and both of us skirted out the door.

As expected, my approach was quite different from my murdering counterpart. I used all the agility at my disposal to avoid contact with the befuddled green forms. Vegeta on the other hand just removed them from his path. Their forms would be fumbling around in the dense fog one second and then the next, their green bodies could be seen flying in random directions. He was like a wrecking ball! But, I held my tongue. At least the locals weren't being massacred.

The next home we entered was much better decorated. Deep red and purple rugs lay across the floor and a wide comfortable bed was centered on the far wall. Above the bed sat the largest dragonball I had ever seen. With a rush of joy, I ran to the basketball sized object. Plucking it from its perch, I turned to Vegeta and gave a celebratory hop. I then discovered that the bed was quite uneven as I flew to the side uncontrollably.

Vegeta was there before I hit the ground. He scooped me into his arms and jettisoned us out of the house. I victoriously stared down at the dwindling village. The Namekians were still mulling in the fog. As my excitement began to diminish, I felt a small amount of guilt seep into my thoughts. Well, they're alive, I thought to myself. Then turning to Vegeta I said, "So, we can share the wishes, right?"

With a tightened jaw he didn't answer. We only continued our journey a short distance and then began our descent. He looked absolutely determined to remain poised and stoic. He didn't even look pleased that we had found a dragonball. Landing on the soft grass, he deposited me in front of him and reached for the large dragonball in my grasp. I wrapped my full body around it while screaming, "No, answer my question." Before I could retaliate further, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck and my world went black.

* * *

Sorry it isn't longer. It is just a natural pause. Thanks for the reviews guys! I love hearing your opinions. Thanks especially to popoli and supremewizdom for your continued support. And guys if you see errors, send me a PM with details. I don't want to be making a ton of mistakes, but also just telling me there are error isn't specific enough.


	4. The Green Surprise

Chapter 4: The Green Surprise

I woke to the distinct smell of dirt and the lingering smoke of de-capsulation. I opened my eyes to see an array of my objects littering the landscape. Every one of my personal capsules had been opened: hover crafts, submarines, capsule homes, and refrigerators to name a few. I sat up slowly and brought a hand to my neck.

The saiyan was a brute, but I felt no lasting effects from his precise and debilitating hit on my neck. I searched the area for my captor and failed to locate him. Sighing in relief, I push away the thought of his uncanny disappearance. So the Namek village was exciting, but I was still glad to be free of the maniac. I stood up and brushed the large collection of dirt from my clothes. I looked down at my soiled black leotard. I needed a change of clothes, fast.

Spotting my chest of clothes next to the submarine, I trotted over and delved into finding a new outfit. The leotard really was the most practical, but it was hot in this relentless Namek sun. Plus I was losing serious style points every second I wore it. I dug out a pair of shorts, one of my simple shirts with "Bulma" written across the front and clean underwear. Perfect, I thought to myself.

Scanning my surroundings again, I dropped my clothes and changed in near supersonic speed. The last thing I needed was some passing alien to develop a crush on me. In my new clothes, I felt better immediately. Much more fresh and youthful than in that dreary black costume. Now all I had to do was clean up my capsules and get back to the boys.

The submarine looked especially sad out of water. I walked to my towering invention and up at the small re-capsulation button. Now if the object were in water, the buttons placement would have been completely logical but since it was land logged, I had quite a task ahead of me. How could I not have imagined that some moron would throw the capsule on dry land?

I cursed the missing Saiyan, walked back to my still open chest and grabbed a thick pillow. Huffing back to the stranded sub, I reached upwards to an indention on the side of the ship. With valiant effort I pull myself a few feet from the ground and swing my foot onto the large shelf at my eye level. For a moment, I am stuck in that awkward position. I grimace as I think of being found in this peculiar situation.

I will break down this submarine; I may need it on this water filled planet. I grunt from exertion, haul my body to be parallel with the shelf and then scoot backwards to lie on it. With a satisfied sigh, I dangle my feet off the edge and smile. Although this trip has been dangerous and tiresome, I am glad I came. I feel like I have rediscovered the adventure inside me. These weeks have been good to me.

I lean back and smack the small button. I pull the pillow below me, fisting the ends and wrapping it underneath my butt. I brace for my impact with the ground and hope the pillow will absorb the majority of the impact. It's only seven feet. How bad could it be? As my seat vanishes from existence I squeak in anticipation.

After landing hard on my butt, I lean back and stare at the small, drifting clouds above me. The pillow should have been thicker, but I am no worse for wear. The hardest re-capsulation is done; it's all downhill from here. As I bask in the glory of my success, I see the most unwelcome person enter my field of vision.

Vegeta's black hair is shifting in the breeze and a satisfied, amused look is plastered on his face. It is as if fate itself had ordained me to be on this planet for his own personal amusement. I scowled at him and pulled myself into a sitting position, "I thought you left!"

He raises an eyebrow. I roll my eyes at his predictability and raise a defiant eyebrow back at him. Ignoring my response, he waves a finger at my collection of toys and says, "Where do I get these?"

"You don't." I say matter-of-factly. "My father and I don't cater to military organizations."

"I am not an organization." He blandly replies. "I am merely a man."

I feel antagonistic and insolent. I really thought that the Vegeta chapter of my life had closed. "By God, I can't believe that you would admit to being just a man." I stand up and walk towards the submarine capsule. I wave my hand in exaggerated motions, "Not a Prince, a God, or capable of destroying entire planets at a whim." I bend down to pick up the submarine and turn back to him dramatically, "merely a man."

He hasn't responded to my tirade. I was pretty sure it would incite some kind of reaction, but he only continued to stare at me as if I had been handpicked to entertain him. "You build tech," he states rather than asks. He approaches me with calm but decided steps. "You're not merely a pilot, eh?"

I categorize his question as rhetorical and look at him blankly, but I was never good at the innocent look. Deciding that words would only increase the danger of my situation, I remain silent. I had underrepresented my role in the group, but wouldn't anyone in my situation?

He flips the capsule case to me and says, "You are proving quite useful, Woman."

I glared in retaliation and walk towards the remaining objects needing to be re-capsulated. I had thought it would be bad to have an alien see my awe inspiring body, but it was beginning to seem like one seeing my mental capabilities would be worse. I slump my shoulders in dejection and petulantly whispered to myself, "Wouldn't know how to use capsule's to your advantage anyway." I bent down and pressed the button on my hover bike. "Wasting a wish on immortality." I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"It's better than the perfect boy-thing."

I whisked around and glared at the Saiyan. I expected him to be closer than he is, but he was nearly twenty feet away. Great, so he has super hearing too. I still felt embarrassed by my teenage wish. "I was young when I wanted that wish." I slammed a foot into the ground, "And that was before I met Yamcha."

"The human I supposedly killed."

"Yes!" I yelled at him. My anger at my dead love returned with a vengeance. "What do you want, Saiyan!" I spit out the last word with detestation. But of course, he does not view his race with the same abhorrence as I do. It actually caused him to puff out his chest with pride.

"The dragonballs." His tone is bored. As if the answer to my demanding question should be completely apparent, but that my little brain was obviously incapable of such an easy task.

I glower at his unmasked condescension. "Where is our dragonball, anyway?" I felt like a lunatic, like one of those crazy people that try and make poisonous cobras dance inches from their face. Except I wasn't playing a beautiful tone to tame the beast, it was almost like I subconsciously wanted him to explode at me.

"My dragonball is safe."

My eyes narrowed. If I didn't know better, I would think Vegeta was gaining some amount of self satisfaction through my uncontrolled outbursts. I locked my jaw and turned my entire focus on re-capsulating. I could feel his eyes following me, their scorching intensity practically burning my exposed skin. I refused to allow him to notice the effect his stare had on me. I felt goose bumps rise on my skin, my arms and legs began to tingle. I placed the capsulated house in my case and continued on to the small fridge. I was beginning to hate the man for more than just taking my boyfriend away from me: I didn't like how he made me feel.

Suddenly, I felt lighter. I looked over my shoulder to my overseer. He wasn't staring at me any longer but looking up to the sky in the distance. He glanced back at me and then back to the sky. "It looks like your friends are in trouble." There is a cocky smirk on his face that I interpret as some form of battle lust. Then his words registered in my head.

My heart shuddered. I was no longer angry but scared. "What do you mean?" He didn't answer, but continued to track their energy signals with his eyes. I jogged towards him and looked to him pleadingly. "Are they okay?" I grabbed his arm just to have him shake off my loose grip. "Aren't you going to help them?" My voice was now desperate.

He flashed me a look that said my question was absolutely ludicrous. I stared at his profile, his vibrantly expressive eyes, his steely reserved face. Then down to his corded neck. I watched his pulse beat in his artery.

I knew that any trouble Krillin and Gohan could find would come from that group my friends had said were immensely strong. The one man that was so much stronger than Vegeta. He was even stronger than the Saiyan next to me who easily dwarfed my friends. Vegeta looked so sturdy, so dangerously powerful. If only I could convince him to help us. But what could turn this vicious man to my side?

I swallowed slowly and softly whispered, "Please." I was never one to plead. It turned my stomach; it flushed my cheeks in embarrassment. My fists clenched and my breath came out in a staggered breath. I closed my eyes and sucked in air slowly, then opened them again and stared into his depthless eyes. "Please, help us."

He pinned me with his eyes and questioned, "Why." He was right. What advantage would it give him to help humans? Why would he want to share his strength and wishes with us? I didn't even know if Vegeta would be enough to turn the tides. He was brutal, tactical, confident and determined. I had seen that back on Earth. He just had to help us. We would have to form an alliance against that tyrant named Frieza.

The words left me before I would think them over. "I'll give you my capsules, my mind," my voice cracked in distress. "Whatever you want, Vegeta!" I stared at his impassive profile, waiting for a reply. "I can build training equipment."

His lips curled in an expression I couldn't read and he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I felt a shiver run up my spine. "I accept," his expression morphed to cruel mockery. "But I would have fought Zarbon either way."

With that statement, he blasted from the small island. I watched as his aura streaked through the sky and cursed his retreating form. What an arrogant bastard. I could barely make out where his colored aura ended. I picked out my hover bike capsule, tossed it on the ground, leapt on and sped off to get a better view of the upcoming battle.

I didn't want to think about the strange agreement I had just made with the Saiyan Prince. Whatever it meant, at least my friends would be safe. So, I pushed the recent events from my mind and concentrated on getting close to the Saiyan without being seen by either combatant.

Once I positioned myself behind one of the rocks that this planet seemed to have an abundance of, I looked to the two men. I had apparently backed the wrong man. This enemy named Zarbon was absolutely gorgeous. I could barely concentrate. Yeah, he had a strange greenish skin tone but that could be considered exotic. I looked at his long silky hair, his bulging muscles and his obvious sense of style. Well, to be honest, maybe there was too much style. The man looked better than me! He was supposed to be fighting on some strange planet, and he looked like he could walk on a runway.

The two men couldn't have been more different. The new guy looked elegant and gentle as opposed to Vegeta's distinguished but brutal demeanor. If I had to choose one, I would definitely take the green guy. Although I had to admit that Vegeta's intensity could give that elegant gig a run for its money.

What am I thinking! Yamcha is my one and only love. One of these wishes will be mine; I will get him back! After reaffirming my love for my dead boyfriend, I turned back to the battle.

Vegeta spoke with venomous violence, "I will no longer cower in front of Frieza like a dog." He looked enraged.

I could barely imagine the proud Saiyan cowering in front of anyone, but I still felt sympathy for the man. I reminded myself that he had spent his whole life as a battered slave. But could anyone really force another to kill? Vegeta was a murderer, and Frieza merely took advantage of that fact.

Focusing back on the battle, I saw Vegeta spouting taunts with his usual overconfidence. The man could use some humility, and the hot green guy seemed to agree with me. Suddenly the hottest guy I had seen in a long time morphed into a disgusting monster. His flawless skin became bumpy, his face widened and flattened. I rolled my eyes in exasperation and turned to lean my back against the rock. Why do all these attractive aliens transform into ugly beasts?

I stared at my feet wondering silently whether I wanted Zarbon to win anymore. I had to admit that Vegeta could learn some well deserved humility with a loss to the green man. I peaked around the rock back to the fight and immediately regretted my previous thoughts.

Vegeta was being absolutely decimated. The giant lizard was slamming his ugly, green face into Vegeta's with brutal intent. He threw the Saiyan towards the ground and then appeared beneath him. Vegeta's own force was used against him as his body careened into the thigh high covered knee of Zarbon. The once unstoppable looking prince now looked like a ragdoll, his head loosely following the momentum of his body's hits.

My hand covered my mouth in revulsion, and my stomach dropped. No one deserved this fate even if that person killed Yamcha. Well, Vegeta didn't actually kill my boyfriend I reminded myself. Yamcha really caused his own death with his unsupportable confidence. And it was more Vegeta's bald friend that indirectly caused Yamcha's death, anyway.

As I reassigned Vegeta's liability regarding my boyfriend's death, he was being absolutely destroyed by Zarbon. My pity towards the small saiyan and my horror over his predicament absorbed my thoughts. I held my breath as his body slammed into the ground creating a large crater.

Zarbon looked pleased with himself as he looked down at Vegeta's broken body and then flew away from the scene. I nearly panicked as the thought of his death entered my mind. I didn't have time to think why it would upset me to such an extent. I didn't matter that his death would give one more wish to my friends and me. That it would free me from the peculiar pact that I had formed with the dangerous saiyan.

I remembered my bike, skirted towards it in a daze and kick started the motor. I pushed the little bike to its limit, careening towards the large crater. I don't know if my eyes were watering for my new Saiyan ally or from the wind whipping against my face. It didn't matter, all that mattered was getting to him and assuring Vegeta's survival.

The crater had filled with water and my mind froze in fear. He could drown. I could not use the submarine: the crater was too small. I would have to dive in after him and hope that I could pull his body up to the air. I reached down to pull off one boot, toppling downwards from my overpowering clumsiness. Having fallen backwards, I sat on the ground and continued my mission to remove my boots.

Before I could jump into the water, a bird nearly took my head off and flew to the new body of water which hid the Saiyan. As the animal skims the water, a gloved hand shoots through the smooth surface and pulls the flying beast under. Hope lifts inside me, and I crawl on my hands and knees to the water's edge.

The heavy injured man came bursting out of the water below me and without hesitation, I grab his arm below his shoulder. He attempted to bat away my hand, but his compromised health prevented the action. He was cursing my presence and swearing vengeance on his attacker, but I ignored him through my exertion.

It took all my effort to get the bulky man to budge, but eventually I had tugged him onto the shore beside me. He was taking uneven breaths with blood leaking from multiple wounds, but he was alive. My shirt was soaked, practically transparent in the bright sun and my knees were caked in dirt, but he hadn't drowned. I lay on my side beside the now unconscious man relieved, but worried about the task before me. I may be a doctor, but I was no medical doctor!

AN: Thanks for bearing with my sporadic updating. I don't think this chapter is as humorous as the others, for some reason I couldn't find the humor. I would love to hear from you guys! Especially how you think I can improve.


	5. Bulma's Surprise

Ch 5 – Bulma's Surprise

* * *

I brushed the imaginary dust from my hands in the satisfaction of a job well done. Alright, so Vegeta looks like a mummy, but it's really the best I can do with my limited medical knowledge. His breathing has calmed to a steady pace, his face relaxed from its normal scowl. In this state, I could almost imagine that the man wasn't a complete jerk.

I scoff at myself and lean to pick up his blue outfit. Now, I have had some embarrassing moments in my life, but undressing the unconscious saiyan is definitely ranked high on that list. I peak at the mummified warrior, smiling at his bronze face lying against my lilac sheets. But this experience has definitely opened my eyes. Maybe I was wrong about him being just a man, because underneath that ridiculous armor and amazingly stretchable material was a Greek god!

Now I know that I love Yamcha and one day, I am going to marry him and give my mother her long awaited grandchildren. But if I took a scientific perspective, I could compare the two men unfettered by my emotional attachments, just as any real scientist would do. Yamcha was lanky, that lank had plenty of muscles and it was quiet beautiful how they slide over his bones. My deceased boyfriend was once dangerous, but that peril stemmed from his propensity to steal. But it had been the first real danger I had met and now that I look back on it, Yamcha had been just as dangerous as a fox. Lithe, but shy and really not as crafty as he thought he was.

On the other hand, Vegeta's body was tauter than the belt in an engine. He was compact and powerful, like a panther. I couldn't take my eyes off of him; both his appeal and threat were mesmerizing. The cloud he radiates creates a reaction within me that no one else had ever caused. It was a messy conglomerate of fear, excitement, respect, confusion, hatred, anticipation. When he was conscious, I could barely distinguish the soup of sensation I felt.

I drop the stinky mess of his soiled clothes into the miniature washing machine in the capsule house hallway and shake my head at my temper. In retrospect, I knew I had been a complete idiot. Who in their right mind would taunt the saiyan prince as I had? He was like a ticking time bomb, but then I guess I wasn't much better.

But when push came to shove, I was there to help the man who I was sure would be ungrateful. His petulant behavior while I pulled him out of the water was a good indication of the attitude I had to look forward to. I ran my hand through my hair in irritation. It was slimy and limp; it was time for a nice hot shower. Hopefully, I wouldn't have any guest drop by this time.

Immediately my muscles began to relax under the hot spray of the shower. I had never been a physical person. I distinguished myself in the lab and through my schooling, not with my practically nonexistent brawn. So, lugging that alien across this small planet to my cave hidden capsule house had nearly been the end of me. The man was incredibly dense!

I laughed at my pun as I lathered my hair. The smell of strawberries filled my senses and eased my mind. Things on this planet would work out. We had Vegeta on our side now, hopefully we could trust him. And based on his previous boasting, he would wake up even stronger than before. Maybe strong enough to defeat the pack of murderers that have stolen my chance of reviving my love. I push the fact that Vegeta was also a murderer to the back of my mind. Good always prevailed, right?

I turn off the steaming water, dry myself with my fluffy pink towel and tuck the soft object into itself. I should have grabbed new clothes before I left the sleeping saiyan atop my bed. So I tiptoed into the room to my dresser and slowly pulled open the top draw a tiny bit. I reached two fingers inside and tugged on the first silky bit I felt. Pulling out a clean pair of underwear, I quietly sighed at the ridiculous color. Bright red was probably not the best color choice for a Namek adventure, but then I had never been demur.

In what I considered near spy-like deftness, I pulled open another draw and selected shorts and a spaghetti strap top. As I shut the draw, I peaked over my shoulder at the shifting man. Clenching my teeth, I froze in place. The last thing I needed was an irate Vegeta demanding information while I stood before him barely covered by my towel.

His jaw was tight, the ball of his jaw bone jutting out dramatically. His head tilted from side to side and it almost seemed like he was trying to escape from some horrible vision. Pity welled inside me and my humanity overran my survival instinct. I placed my clothes on top of my dresser and took cautious steps towards the incapacitated man.

My body made a sight depression on the bed. A definite crease had formed between his brows, his face transformed from the peace filled slumber I had left. If I could just ease that tension, I thought to myself, reaching my hand towards his face. I took a deep breath and lightly ran my thumb across the wrinkles, my fingers brushing against his jet black hair. His skin was surprisingly soft but his hair was as expected, thick and course. I pushed my fingers further into his thick mane marveling at its steadfast resolution to remain in its structured flame.

Vegeta's hair mimicked his stubborn personality. I chuckled at the thought; refusing to admit that other people's hair fell downwards, his hair established its own style. Just as the man himself refused to acknowledge the possibility of defeat until he was a hair's width from death. I couldn't help respecting that trait just as I recognized the same stubbornness within me. It was strange to discover similarities with the man I had once thought deserved the culmination of my loathing.

I heard a click and the open banter of my friends drifting towards me. I rose quickly, darted to my clothes, snapped up a clean bra and ran out the room, making sure to quietly shut my bedroom door. I waved energetically to my fellow humans before I shut myself in the bathroom and dressed.

Emerging from the hallway, I found my friends smugly sitting at the table with one dragon ball sitting in front of them. I leapt with joy and gave a shout of victory before remembering the slumbering mercenary behind me. I peaked behind my shoulder apologetically and trotted to the table.

"This is great!" I looked to our treasure hungrily. "Did you get that one from Frieza?"

Krillin looked confused. "From who?"

I've been here, there and everywhere on this planet, and what have these two been doing? I looked to him with disappointment allowing my annoyance and frustration to seep into my voice, "the bad guys." How could they not know this by now?

Krillin and Gohan exchanged looks. My bald friend's left eye squints in his confusion and he answers, "well, a fat pink guy was chasing us."

I answer confidently, "Oh, that was Dodoria." I pause momentarily but continue with a wave of my hand, "He's dead now." I seem so nonchalant. My own calmness about his violent death actually shocks me; this emotion is also on the faces of my friends. I try to cover my indifferent attitude along with my surprise, "I didn't do it." I put a defensive hand to my chest.

"Who's Frieza?" Gohan's innocent voice chirps up and pulls me away from my impending tantrum.

I walk towards them and sit down next to the young demi-saiyan. "He's the leader of all these murderers roving about the countryside." I took a breath as I ventured further into my strange collection of knowledge; I was sure my next statement would raise a few red flags. "Apparently, he also destroyed the saiyan's home planet."

"Alright," Krillin's voice cut through the room. "How do you know all this?"

I bit the side of my cheek. "Well, you see." I had no idea how to explain the man I had stashed in my room. "I've been traveling around and," I wet my lips with a dart of my tongue, "making new friends." I was pretty sure that was a horrible classification for Vegeta. "Er," I shook my head, "actually allies." I kept the apprehension from my voice and tried to keep it upbeat.

Gohan looked at me skeptically, "allies?"

I looked to him and nodded my head happily. "Yeah, remember when you guys were being chased by that deceptively cute green guy?" I hoped that they could be introduced to Vegeta as a savior of some sort rather than remembered him as the guy who came to Earth to kill them.

Krillin and Gohan looked to each other as if I had completely lost my mind. "No," Krillin responded concerned.

"You know, long hair, really strong."

Krillin's face was casted in doubt. "No, Bulma." He looked like he was trying to talk someone off a ledge. "We felt a massive battle, but we were nowhere near that. We were with the Namek leader at the time." He placed his open palm on the dragon ball, "that's where we got this."

My anger was rising in me. "Wait," I threw a hand out in front of me, took a deep breath and expelled at large amount of air. "When Zarbon and Vegeta fought, you were safe?" My teeth were coming together like a snarling dog, my spine was tingling. I had never been so humiliated, so beguiled by anyone. I slammed a fist onto the shinny white table, the dragon ball leapt into the air and began to roll. Krillin and Gohan looked at me sheepishly as they caught the ball from rolling off the edge. "That bastard!" I relished in the new name I had given to the saiyan, lingering on the rough combination of 'st.'

I was ready to turn on my heel and give the saiyan a piece of my mind. He tricked me into that ridiculous agreement, an agreement I would in no way honor! I was imagining strangling the man, slapping his face, taking back my dragon radar and disappearing with the two dragon balls. I closed my eyes and tried to think logically.

When I opened them again, Krillin was looking at me in concern. "Bulma?" He was afraid to even squeak out my name. I didn't blame him; I knew I was downright scary. "What's going on?"

I looked at him squarely, my worry about delivering the strange news absent. I pointed to the hallway and slowly said, "Vegeta is back there beaten to a pulp." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "And he's agreed to help us." Both of their jaws went slack. I couldn't help it as some of my anger dissipated and a smirk grew on my face. They didn't expect this twist.

Krillin shot out of his seat, "What!"

I shushed him quickly with a finger over my lips. This room needed a defensive and naked saiyan like I needed a hole in the head. This thought reminded me of his clothes so I walked to the washer, put his clothes in the dryer and set the machine turning. I walked back into the dining room to a still astonished short, bald ex-monk.

"We can't trust him." He looked nervously to the hallway and in a whispered voice added, "He's unstable." Krillin looked like he was very much regretting not killing the saiyan when he had the chance.

"I know that." My defenses were automatically engaged. "You said it yourself," I continued with my belligerent defiance. "These guys are too strong for just us."

"Yeah, I meant that we needed Goku!"

"Well," I stuttered at his logic. "Goku's not here, is he?" I could barely believe the words that were leaving my mouth. Goku was always our hero; he always found a way to be there. I was right though, Goku wasn't here. He was probably still mulling about in some hospital being babied by ChiChi. Vegeta was here but calling him a substitute was wrong. I felt my defensive mask shudder. "We need help."

"And what will that cost, Bulma?" Krillin looked angry, but I didn't blame him.

What had I gotten us into?

* * *

AN: Wow, an update a day…can she continue this mad pace? Sadly, no. I have chores this weekend. My baby is attempting to tear down my playstation and eat it, so I have a fun weekend of baby proofing to come.


End file.
